


flight 620

by king_crockett



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Chicago Med - Freeform, F/M, One Chicago (Chicago Franchise)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_crockett/pseuds/king_crockett
Relationships: Crockett Marcel & Original Female Character(s)





	flight 620

_5am._

_flight 620 - delaware - delayed - 8:00_

“really?” rowan sighs as she plonks her bags down on the floor in front of her.

“you gotta move that bag sweetheart.” a southern accent sounds behind her “someone might take it.”

“i’m quite capable of looking after my stuff.” she retorts, the man now standing by her side, his eyes focused on the board.

“3 hours, huh?” he shrugs. “See you around, sweet.” 

_5:45am_

rowan couldn’t stop thinking about _that_ accent, or the way his hair was styled perfectly to suit his face - god, his face, he had the most incredible face.

“this seat taken, sweet?” the familiar voice says again, snapping her from her thoughts “looks like you started without me.”

the drink in her hand being topped up by the seedy barman.

“i’ve got three hours to kill, why not spend

it in here?” she smiles, looking around at the dark, old bar that was very out of place in the airport. “rowan, rowan flowers.”

“rowan flowers, beautiful name for a beautiful lady.” he winks “crockett, crockett marcel.”

she slowly takes a rather large ‘sip’ of her drink before asking, “delaware, business or pleasure?”

“business, maybe a little pleasure if there is any women as beautiful as you at the conference.” he smirks.

“you’re a doctor?” she laughs “didn’t see that one coming.”

“I’m one of the finest at gaffney, I’ll have you know.”

“gaffney?, impressive.” she smiles “try being in chief of the ed at east mercy.”

“a woman with power, i respect that.”

“here’s to successful women.” she raises her glass. “and cute southern doctors.”

_6:54am_

“crock-crockett.” she hiccups, a small, playful smile on her lips. “i’m d-drunk.”

crockett laughs, “we both are, you’re just sloppy.”

“sloppy, like when natalie manning and you hooked up because you nearly got fired.” she smirks.

“do you want me to tell will?” he raises his eyebrows playfully, “who hooked up with his brother? at their summer barbecue?”

rowan sighs, her hand dramatically, slapping the table in front of them. “shut your mouth marcel.”

“is that a threat doctor flowers?” he winks, the flirty nature she’d learnt all about in the past hour in full force. “are you going to shut it for me?”

rowan smiled, “you’d love that wouldn’t you?”

“another one on the list.” he says, nonchalantly.

“excuse me?” she frowns, unsure if she’d misheard. “fuck you marcel.”

“gladly.” he retorts.

_8:05am_

rowan was still unbelievably annoyed at crockett and his shitty attitude, she’d text jay and asked him if he was _always_ like that, she knew a handful of people at med. luckily until today crockett wasn’t one of them.

“this seat taken darlin?” the familiar voice surprised her, again.

she continued to read the book in her hands, ignoring crockett.

“rowan, is this seat taken?” `

again, she ignored him. this time closing the blind and closing her eyes.

“i’m going to sit here, so i suggest you let me know if anyone is sitting here before they get back and i look like a dick.”

“i’ve met men like you.” she says, her face straight. “i dated one of you.”

“we’re all the same, do i know him?” he smirks, clearly not picking up on her mood.

“oh, i’m sure you do.” she sighs, “think about it really hard.”

admittedly, crockett was actually struggling to think of anyone he knew that could even remotely be a dick, ethan was a dick but he was, and had been with april for the longest time.

“rhodes?”

“and we have a winner everyone.” she says sarcastically “worst relationship of my life.”

crockett, for a moment felt sorry for rowan, he could see the pain on her face, even though her eyes were still closed.

“i’m sorry.” he says softly, pausing for a moment. “for how i spoke to you.”

“thank you.” she smiles gently, her eyes opening. “i’m not saying sorry, you deserved it.”

crockett held his hands up dramatically. “say no more.”

“i’ve got two shitty bottles of tiny plane wine on the way.” she smirks, “if you’d care to join me.”

“i’d like that.” he smiles. “here’s too drinking our problems away and too` powerful women.


End file.
